Francine Borodin
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:' Francine Josiah Borodin *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Sycamore, New York *'Current Residence:' Attica Correctional Facility *'Parents: Father: ' Ezekiel Josiah Borodin -- Laborer. Mother: Francis Mary Borodin -- Submissive wife. *'Siblings:' Nine siblings. The church is a primitive dominionist congregation. Only six reached adult hood as they don't believe in modern medicine. *'Birthdate:' September 23, 1981 *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 5' 10" *'Weight:' 155 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Single, his wife left the church and divorced him. *'Description:' Long hair (like Jebus) whip-cord build. Usually looking down his nose at someone. *'Skin coloring:' Slightly tanned white boy. *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown *'Routine Activities:' Locked up in prison, studying his Bible. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Not much. *'Financial Status:' Too poor to pay attention. *'Group Affiliations:' Sycamore True Faith Gospel Baptist Church End Times Movement, Attica State Prison: life with Parole. *'Known Associates:' Members of Sycamore True Faith Gospel Baptist Church *'Personality:' Arrogant ignorance. He is right you are wrong. Proud to not know anything of science or The World. God said it, he believes it, that settles it. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Meet Jebus in the sky with his small select group. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Radical religion that wants him to do violence against things that make them feel oogie. His body aches in interesting ways when weather comes through. That happens when a big-assed sword cleaves thee in twain. Voluntary Dislocation Syndrome. He is "in The World, not of The World". One of Ghodd's Special Children. (Short bus to the afterlife.) *'Enemies (And Why):' Anyone not a Primitive Baptist End Timer. 'Cause they are godless heathens unworthy of the mercy of the LORD. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Very narrow self perpetuating delusions. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Little is known of Francine Borodin before he burst onto the news for shooting Helenanna in front of the NatGeo studios in Manhattan. In the subsequent trial his equally radical religious lawyer made a very public mess of the whole matter. Borodin was convicted. He was granted a new trial after motions to that effect two years later, due to said public mess. The outcome was the same. He traveled 200 miles with a shotgun and was filmed shooting her. Convinced of two counts of Attempted Murder in the First degree, life with the possibility of parole. His parole board hearings have gone poorly as he will not admit that his actions were criminal and wrong. His only regret is she did not die. Hey on the bright side he is honest. Mr. Borodin must be kept separate from the general population for his own safety. His unremitting preaching to his fellow inmates got him assaulted within 30 days of arrival. He will not stop and sees persecution as proof he is right. *'Bureau File:' The Sycamore True Faith Gospel Baptist Church requires a watch action. They are one of a growing trend of small radical Christianist sects. It has been made clear that they advocate violence against what they see as tools of the Devil, which is pretty much anyone not attending their church. Mr. Borodin is no longer an issue. He is not getting out of jail. Category:Characters Category:Crime Category:Religion